my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans
Storyline Also See Theme Song Used Sound Effects Used Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Divide and Conquer" , when Beast Boy cries like a baby.) Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, FAST Sound Ideas, BIRD, BLUE JAY - SINGLE CALLS, ANIMAL 02 Sound Ideas, BIRD, HAWK - SINGLE HAWK SCREECHING, ANIMAL, Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SIREN - OLD POLICE, FIRE OR AMBULANCE SIREN Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG, Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE, Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Sound Ideas, DONKEY - SINGLE BRAY, ANIMAL, Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 01 Sound Ideas, SHEEP - ADULT CALLING, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, DOG, ROTTWEILER - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Sound Ideas, DOG - GERMAN SHEPHERD: ANGRY GROWLS AND BARKS, ANIMAL, Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL, Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT, Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, SHOCKED 02 Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 Hollywoodedge, Dogs Small Dog Barks TE014001 Hollywoodedge, Catfssst Yowl Hiss CRT012603 Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 (Heard once in "Mad Mod".) Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 (Heard once in "Mad Mod".) LOONEY TUNES CARTOON FALL SOUND (Heard once in "Don't Touch That Dial.", as well as "Only Human" when Cyborg falls over the Titan Tower, and the sound is actually heard by Raven in "Fractured" when Robin and Larry fall toward her) ROADRUNNER MEEP MEEP (Heard once in "Don't Touch That Dial.") WOODY WOODPECKER LAUGH FLIGHT OF THE BUMBLEBEE (RIMSKY-KORSAKOV) (Heard once in "Attack of the Fire Dragon.") LINUS AND LUCY (A CHARLIE BROWN CHRISTMAS) RUGRATS MUSIC ROCKO'S MODERN LIFE MUSIC LUXO JR. SQUEAKING CARROT MUNCHING TAZ SPIN DISNEY CYMBAL CRASH SOUND THE CIRCLE OF LIFE (CARMEN TWILLIE) CENSOR BLEEP GODZILLA ROAR GOOFY HOLLER WILHELM SCREAM Image Gallery Teen Titans/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Cartoon Network Shows